1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief for electrical conductors and, more particularly, to a multi-piece strain relief with offset conductor receiving holes.
2. Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,942 and 5,462,451 disclose unitary strain reliefs for connecting electrical conducts to printed circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,461 discloses a two-piece strain relief each with a hole to receive the cable, but become offset by rotation of the pieces to clamp the cable.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention an electrical conductor strain relief for connecting electrical conductors to a printed circuit board is provided. The strain relief comprises a first member and a second member. The first member has a first array of first conductor receiving holes. The second member has a second array of second conductor receiving holes. The second member is connectable to the first member at a predetermined fixed location such that the second holes are partially aligned with respective ones of the first holes as pairs of holes. The first and second holes of each pair of holes have center axes which are offset relative to each other.
In accordance with one method of the present invention a method of providing a strain relief for conductors attached to a printed circuit board is provided comprising steps of inserting the conductors through separate first holes in a first strain relief member; inserting the conductors through separate second holes in a second strain relief member; attaching the first strain relief member to the printed circuit board and attaching the second strain relief member to the first strain relief member. The first and second holes are respectively aligned with each other at an offset such that each of the conductors pass through a respective pair of the first and second holes with a bend at a junction between the first and second strain relief members.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a printed circuit board and electrical conductor assembly is provided comprising a printed circuit board; electrical conductors soldered to the printed circuit board; and a strain relief connected to the printed circuit board and having the electrical conductors pass therethrough. The strain relief comprises two members with first and second arrays of holes respectively therethrough. A first one of the members is attached to the printed circuit board and a second one of the members is attached to the first member with holes of the first and second arrays being aligned with each other at an offset such that the electrical conductors pass through the holes and are bent at a junction between the two members.